The End of the Beginning
by SwanQueen101
Summary: Henry hasn't been back to the stables since Daniel, but he's just dying to see if his horse will let him ride. So, he manages to convince Emma to come with him to watch his every move. The new, beautiful white horse catches Henry's attention first thing. The horse also catches the Savior's eye. After a bit of commotion, Emma confines in the horse. SwanQueen three-shot Title Change!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So... I still have to work on my other story, but this story did the same as the last and just popped up in my mind! It may be a one-shot, but it may be another chapter. It all depends on what you guys think. It may not be super fantastic cause it has more Emma talking than both of them talking to each other, but if you guys convince me to do another chapter, it will _definitely _have them talking in it. That's the whole point of SwanQueen... the arguments and FEELS. Anyway, this is a longer one-shot, so tell me what you think! OH YEAH! I know this type of stuff has been done before, but I hope that this is a bit different than all the others. Maybe it's not, and I'm dreaming, but HEY! It's good to ****dream. Anyway, thanks to everyone who review my last story! :D I have lots of reviews, and they're still counting! Makes me so happy!**

**Warning: Language toward the middle of the chapter to the end. Some minor, some major. You know... CUSS WORDS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

"Hey, kid, where're you headed?" Emma takes the phone away from her ear and catches Henry by his backpack, pulling him to a stop while holding the phone to her chest. He looks back at her, excitement clear in his face.

"The stables! I really want to check on my horse. I have to clean his stall and clean him, then maybe he'll tell me he's ready for me to ride him! Please, please pleaseeee can I go?" He puts on his best puppy dog eyes. He knows that last time was a scare for his birth mother when she found out what happened with Daniel, but he's been begging to go back since then, and he thinks today's the day she'll finally cave. He _is _eleven now. He's more responsible, obviously.

"Kid... I really don't like that place. The last time you where there-"

"I know, I know. I was almost killed, but the thing is, I _wasn't._ That's the good part. Pleaseeee. Come on, mom! I haven't been back yet, and I really want to see him." His puppy dog eyes are still in action, but his face soon brightens. "Oh, I know! You can come with me! Watch while I clean the stall and stuff. You can even help! That way you can make sure I'm safe, and we can spend more time together. Come on, mom. Please?" He hears Emma sigh and smiles at his obvious feat.

"Okay, _but,_" she quickly interjects, "I'm only watching. I'm not getting near any of those animals. They never really have liked me all that much." Henry cheers, throwing out a loud "YES!" before plopping down on the couch to wait for his mom to get ready, throwing his backpack down next to him.

"Just give me a minute, kid, and I'll be ready." She lifts the phone back up to her ear while walking upstairs. "Sorry, Henry talked me into going back to the stables. And before you say anything, I'm going with him to watch and make sure he's alright."

"You better, Miss Swan. Don't forget what happened… last time…" On the other line, Regina clears her throat. "He shouldn't ever be alone there. He could be hurt. He almost _was _hurt." There's a small pause on the line. "In fact, would it be better for us both to be there? Just to make sure." Emma rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Regina, he'll be fine. That was a freak accident, okay? He's going to be perfectly okay with just me there, and I'm not going to leave him in there alone. That's just stupid, _especially_ after what happened last time." Emma's picked out her outfit and laid it on the bed.

"Fine. But if anything happens-"

"I'll call you first. We've been over this before, Regina." Emma tries to be patient with the woman, but when Henry get's a paper cut, Regina expects to be called. And it grades on Emma's nerves severely.

"Miss Swan," she can hear the irritation in the brunette's voice, "I'm serious."

"I know you are. And you have to trust that I will hold my word. Or you're just going to end up doing something irrational, like follow us." Emma's chuckle vibrates through her chest. "Or you'll spend the whole day worrying. So just trust me to look after my… our son." The awkward pause that follows is actually somewhat painful. They've tried to stop saying that Henry is one person's son over the other, but they really aren't sure what they can call him other than that, because 'our son' opens a whole new can of worms that make them both extremely jittery and self-conscious.

"Alright… well, I have to change. So bye, Regina. Oh! Oh, don't forget the comic that Henry wanted. You can just slide it under the door if we're not back by the time you drop it off. Thanks for agreeing to bring it by."

"Of course, Miss Swan. Anything for Henry." Emma chooses not to say anything about Regina calling the kid by his name instead of their son. She's actually somewhat glad that Regina didn't say that Henry is their son. It's always so awkward.

"Well, bye then." Emma says before snapping the phone closed, not waiting for Regina's reply. Their phone conversations are always somewhat weird. Neither of them really knows how to talk to the other without insulting them, but they _were_ trying.

Soon, Emma's dressed in her skin-tight jeans and white tank with her red leather jacket slung over her shoulder. She bounces down the stairs to a pacing Henry.

"Took you long enough! Let's go!" He says, bouncing out the door. Emma chuckles at her kid's excitement, following him out the door after locking it. She shuts it firmly and jiggles the handle to double check the lock.

Ever since she moved out with Henry to her own apartment, she's started double-checking her lock. She's not really sure why; she's positive anyone that wanted in could easily enter, but she locks and checks before she leaves.

"Wait up, kid!" She yells as she bounces down the steps to the front of the building, Henry waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She puts her hand on his shoulder, and they walk to her car together.

Once everyone's settled in and the car is heading out, Emma notices that Henry's been looking at her.

"What's up, kid?" He wrinkles his nose and smiles.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She looks over at him quickly before averting her eyes back to the road.

"Well, kid, what were you thinking about?" She probes when he doesn't say anything else.

"I'm just glad you and mom are getting along better." He shrugs, his face looking contemplative. "After everything she's done to earn redemption, only a few people see it. You, me, gramps, grandma, Ruby, Granny, and some of the dwarfs. But… I don't know. I don't think people really like her all that much. So, I'm just glad that you're being nice to her. She may have been the Evil Queen, but she's changed. I know it. I can see it. I know you can, too, cause you _are_ being nice to her. And, she's being seen as my mom again, too, which is nice." He looks back over at Emma, smiling sadly. "I'm glad she has friends. Real friends." Emma looks over at him again, also smiling sadly.

"So am I kid. So am I." As silence stretches over the car, Henry decides to speak his thoughts again.

"I think that this is the beginning of her happy ending. At least, I hope it is. She deserves it." Emma smiles at him, thankful that he sees it that way. She's seen Regina, truly seen her, and she also believes it's about time that she gets the happiness that she's worked so hard for. Good or bad, everyone deserves to be happy. Especially Regina. No, Emma doesn't think that Regina made the right choices while she was the Evil Queen, but, then again, if she hadn't made those choices, then none of them would be where they are now. And, while at first Emma didn't see that as a good thing, she wouldn't have had Henry if she'd grown up in the Enchanted Forest. Well, she might have, but he wouldn't be the same little boy he was now. The perfect combination of the Savior and the Evil Queen. Light and dark. Or, maybe they're both grey, not black and white. Because, while Emma held things against Regina, she later came to the conclusion that she too has made many mistakes. She may not have killed people, massacred is more like it, but she did steal, lie, cheat, play people, and manipulate just like the Queen did.

So, one day she thought, "Hey, maybe we aren't so different." The only difference is that Emma didn't, and still doesn't, care what those people thought of her. So she never had to work to gain back everyone's trust. She just packed up and left. Which made her think that maybe, just maybe, the Evil Queen was better than the Savior. She didn't leave. She didn't abandon Henry when he treated her like shit. She stayed, and that takes courage. Courage that Emma Swan didn't have.

And with that conclusion came the respect that Emma gave Regina. Because, with everything in her, Emma respects Regina. Regina doesn't know that, of course, but that doesn't make it any less true. And it took Emma quite a while to get used to respecting Regina. Because, as everyone knows, Regina does _not_ respect the Savior. At all.

Well, at least that's what everyone believes. Including the blonde Savior.

Yet, Regina does respect the Savior. Oh, don't get her wrong, she does _not_ enjoy respecting her, but every time Emma stands up to Regina, stands up to _anyone_, Regina's respect for her grows. Because Regina could _never _stand up to her own mother, let alone anyone else. She just used magic as a shield to hide behind. Because she was also weak. She gained a title, and she used it to her advantage. But against her mother, or Rumple even, she couldn't stand up for what she thought. Because she knew they were stronger than her.

Yet Emma overcame all the tragedies that she went though, whatever they are. Nobody _really_ knows what Emma's been though; she doesn't really talk about it. But, even after the system, Emma's deemed as good because that's all people know about her. But that's where Regina gets confused.

Because if Emma can be deemed a good person because she has a good attitude about some things, but when you press her buttons and make her mad, she lashes out, how's that so different from herself? Because she wasn't always snippy. She was friends with Katherine. And now she has people she tolerates. But, if you make her mad, of course she's going to lash out. She may not have the best attitude all the time, but she played in the park with Henry when he was younger with a smile on her face. Well, it wasn't a smile, but it wasn't a frown either. She was happy. Sort of.

Okay, so maybe she sees the difference between her and Emma. Emma was friendlier, more inviting. More… human. Regina, well, she scowled at everything, got annoyed with the smallest of things, and never did anything outside of work or eat at Granny's. Well, until Henry came along, but that's a whole different section of her life. That's when she became nicer, friendlier. Even a bit more human. But she was still cold to people. She was only the smallest bit nicer when Henry was around. Well, until the book came and ruined everything. And with it came Emma Swan. The bane of her existence until recently.

Recently… yes, that's a mystery to her. Regina has no idea that Emma's respect for her has multiplied as well. But she does know that things have changed between them. Slowly, most definitely slowly, things have started changing. They're still awkward around each other, and they don't talk much, but they don't hate each other.

Oh, they still bicker. All the time, actually. But it doesn't hold the hostility it used to. In fact, it's more of a teasing. But they don't discuss how things have changed. That would be too awkward for both of them; neither of them are ready to share their thoughts. But they both know it, at the back of their minds, they know things are changing, and will continue to change.

The fact that Emma cares about Regina's happy ending says enough on her end.

The fact that Regina hasn't killed Emma yet says enough on her end.

Also, the fact that they can sit and have a 'family lunch' at Granny's once a week says that about both of them. That's only been going on for a month, and it's awkward as hell, but they manage with the kid being there as a buffer. He doesn't know he's a buffer, but he's a smart kid. He managed to figure out the curse before anyone else; surely he can figure out that his mothers need him there to keep talking so the table doesn't go into a terribly awkward silence.

Or, maybe he already knows, and he's just waiting for the right time to walk away from the table to go to the bathroom instead of holding it all the time. Who knows; he _is_ a smart kid.

* * *

Emma and Henry are walking toward the stables when Henry gasps.

"What's wrong, kid?" Emma asks, a little on edge.

"Nothing! Look!" He runs up to the last stall, seeing an all white horse in the stall that used to be vacant. "They got a new horse!" He rubs the horse between the eyes and watches as the horse closes her eyes in comfort. It whinnies quietly as to not disturb the small boy. Emma's left wondering how he noticed the new horse so quickly without even being in the stables. She shrugs it off as probably seeing the horse's tail swishing around.

"Kid, you sure that things not gonna bite you?" Emma shifts nervously from one foot to the other, slowly making her way past all the other horses. When the pure white horse opens her eyes and looks at the blonde, she swears the horse is glaring at her. So, she does the rational thing and glares back. It gives a shake of its head and neighs softly, so obviously teasing Emma. Emma just rolls her eyes and deems the horse plenty safe, walking over to place a hand on Henry's shoulder. He looks up at her and smiles, then looks back at the horse.

"Hey, Emma, maybe this is your horse!" Emma's eyes widen comically while Henry smirks up at her.

"Oh, god no. I'm not getting on that thing! It's… it's so big and furry, and it'll bite me! Oh, hell no! I would rather walk everywhere than get on that thing." It snuffs at her like it understands her insults, so she looks at it and shifts nervously.

"No offence, of course. I'm sure you're a lovely horse. You're very pretty. Just… not my style." Then she looks back down at Henry who's trying his hardest to keep the laughs to himself. "Oh god, I'm talking to a horse like she knows what I'm saying. Henry, I think I'm going mental." She winks at him when he bursts into laughter.

When his laughter dies down, he starts walking toward his horse a few stalls away. She smiles after him before she looks back to the white horse and notices that she's watching Henry as well. Emma smiles at the horse when she sees the horses eyes flick to her briefly. She doesn't expect the sound of a swishing tail before she's hit in the back of the head with the offending body part. She turns bewildered eyes back to the horse who's letting out soft whinnies. Almost like she's being laughed at. She narrows her eyes at the horse before slowly turning back around to Henry. She watches him muck the stall for a few minutes before she hears the gravel moving outside.

She hears a car door close before she hears boots making their way toward her. She turns her head to see a civilian walking in. He's wearing a plaid, button-up shirt with jeans and cowboy boots. She wants to roll her eyes at the cocky walk the man has, but she refrains. She hears the horse behind her shifting around, almost anxiously. The man walks over to the stall across from Emma and the white horse. He takes one look over his shoulder before muttering something and shaking his head.

Emma narrows her eyes at him, her face taking on a suspicious hint.

"What was that?" She asks, walking toward him. She makes sure Henry can't hear her, but she wants to know what he was muttering about.

"Huh? Oh. It was nothing." The man says casually, but the smirk on his face is just calling to be hit. "I was just wondering… how could a boy that grew up with the Evil Queen actually be happy?" He sneers at Emma. She doesn't know if he's asking for trouble, or if he expects her to agree with him. All she knows is a hot anger is boiling in her veins from that comment.

"Excuse me?" She hisses. He doesn't show any surprise, but somehow she knew he was asking for trouble. Everyone knows how protective she gets over Regina.

"She must have been terrible to be around. Always so cold and heartless. A bitch is the nicest thing I can think of calling her. I don't know why you always save her. She deserves to die. Let her burn for everything she's done." That cocky smirk still hasn't left his face, but Emma wouldn't know. All she can see is red. She's beyond infuriated.

"How… how _dare_ you talk about my son's mother like that! You have no _idea_ what kind of mother she is! She's been a fantastic mother, and I know that from how amazing of a kid he is now. If he wasn't raised by Regina, he wouldn't have turned out like he has, and I'd say that he's turned out pretty goddamn well, wouldn't you? You have no right to decide who should die and who shouldn't. The fact that you aren't grateful for everything she's done for you shows that you shouldn't have any part in that decision! She saved your sorry ass, so I wouldn't be so quick to condemn her. If she were dead, you would be to. In fact, everyone would be dead in this town. So you better be goddamn thankful for that woman. Because she's the only reason that you're alive today. Get your head out of your ass and look around. She's fucking changed. She's changing every day, and if you can't see that, then you're blind." She's got the man pinned up against the wall, hand buried in his now wrinkled shirt. He just laughs in her face.

"Protecting your little girlfriend, I see. Make you feel any better about yourself?" He sneers. Emma's shocked back from her anger, taking a step back from the man, releasing his shirt in the process.

"What? No, what? She's not my girlfriend. Wh-Where'd you even get that from? And feel better about myself? This isn't about me! This is about you insulting my son's other mother! Of course I'm going to defend her!" Her blinking in confusion and looking a little unfocused does nothing to get her point across. In fact, she sounds a bit unsure of herself.

"I'm sure… everyone here already thinks you're dating with the way you're always defending her and the looks you always give each other. You can't say that you don't have feelings for her. You'd be lying." His eyes turn cold; Emma takes another step back. "You're naïve if you think the town doesn't notice things. That little boy over there, that's your buffer. If he weren't around, you'd have no excuse to be around each other. But you'd find some other excuse to use. Which is sick if you ask me. Who could ever love a monster like her? That bitch destroyed everyone's lives." Emma snarls at him for multiple reasons. One, he's planted ideas in her head that make her nervous. Two, he's managed to take a step forward, squishing her toes. And three, he's once again insulted Regina, mother of her kid, and… well, her friend. Because that's how she's started seeing Regina. She's a friend.

Well, she's a friend that Emma tries so hard to _not_ think about that she manages to get her stuck in her head while trying not to think about her. But she shoves that to the back of her mind.

"I swear to god I'll rip you to shreds if you say anything like that again. And I _didn't_ ask you. She's not a monster; she's a human being, and you'd do damn well to remember that. And, say you are right. Say I did have feelings for her. There'd be nothing in the goddamn world that would stop me from ripping you limp from limb except for the little boy in that stall right over there." She points at Henry and waves when he sees her, putting on a smile. "What would you do about it if I _did _have feelings for her? Nothing. You would do nothing except talk shit behind our backs to people who really don't give a shit about what you think. Because I'm the supposed Savior and she's the reforming Evil Queen. Wouldn't that be the perfect fit? Not to mention we're both women. So, which is it? Are you a homophobe, or just against Regina trying to right her wrongs and the Savior, god forbid, falling for her along the way? Because, either way, you're answer's going to get you beaten to a bloody pulp. Because I may be the Savior, but I'm far from perfect. I could beat you to death and nobody would say a goddamn thing because I'm their Savior." The sarcasm rolls off her tongue so easily, it's hard to stop it. "So please, walk away before you make me do something I regret. Because if you keep talking, I might do just that." She steps out of the man's way, giving him the room to stalk past her, his smirk still in place. She shakes her head at the audacity of some people.

"Goddamn." She says, walking back over to the white horse who's taking in the scene before her with what looks to be fear and awe. Emma tries to loosen her stiff muscles by shaking out her hands and arms. The horse's eyes never leave her quick movements. "Some people just make you wanna explode, you know?" She looks over at the horse. It whinnies, so she takes that as a cue to continue. "I mean, Jesus, there was absolutely no need for that. And what was with the grilling on whether Regina's my girlfriend or not. I mean, goddamn. That man's crazy." She looks over at the horse and is surprised to see the horses head bowed through the bars. She reaches out a hand and scratches the horse between her eyes.

She watches silently for a few moments, letting her thoughts wander. But they're jumbled, so she decides to talk it out with the horse. Maybe saying stuff out loud will help her clear her confused thoughts. "Oh what the hell." She mutters quietly. "I've got," she looks down at her watch, checking the time, "thirty minutes to kill while Henry plays with his horse. Might as well." She looks back at the horse whose eyes are closed in relaxation.

"Well, horse, I'm just going to say stuff out loud here to help me gather my shit together." She chuckles when the horse shakes its head. "Okay, what he said. About Regina. It really pisses me off that people think like that. That she can't be loved because of what she did. It just…" she groans in frustration, "it just pisses me off like no other! God, if anything she deserves to be loved more than anyone. And Henry loves her. Henry loves her so much. She's made his life so much better than I could have ever done. And that's what makes me so mad about how people just throw out insults about her. Jesus, Henry would never have been the same if I raised him. I'd have been a terrible mother to him. Regina was perfect... still is. Strict as she is, she keeps all of the things he gives her, even the stuff from when he was little, she takes him to the park, puts him first. Hell, she's fed him, given him shelter. God, that's so much more than I could have given him. She's done everything for him, even after he turned on her. Everything." She lets out a soft, sad chuckle. "She's so much more than I am. So much better." She watches the horse as she continues to scratch. Her ears are perked in interest, and her eyes are half lidded in relaxation. Emma places the side of her head on one of the bars that holds the horse in.

"I have so many feelings towards her I don't even know where to start. I was so angry for so long, but that seems to have disappeared over all this time. I still get frustrated with her, obviously, but it's still different. We've been through so much together, horsie. I just don't know what I feel anymore. I'm always so confused." She closes her eyes for a second, letting a single tear drop down. She wipes it away quickly. "It's so hard and frustrating and confusing sometimes. I can't get her out of my head, and I don't know why. It just kills me." She laughs lightly, wiping another tear away.

"You know, what he said, about us dating. Well, my ex and I, Neal's his name, broke up a few months ago. After the trip back from Neverland, we were together for a few weeks, but we broke up. He'd brought up Regina. Said that I look at her like I used to look at him. He accused me of cheating. Told me that he thought Regina and I had something going on behind his back. I'd laughed at first, but when I figured out he was serious, I really didn't know what to think. So, idiot me, I said the first thing that came to my mind as a defense. I told him that she'd never go out with someone like me. That ended up being the wrong thing to say, I guess. But, it's true." She looks back over at the horse, whose eyes are fully open now, staring right at her. She drops her eyes again.

"She'd never date someone like me. Not that I've been thinking about that, but… oh what the hell, you're a horse. You're not gonna go blab to Ruby who'd tell everyone." Emma rolls her eyes at her childishness. "I used to think about it a lot. When we were saving Henry, before we found Neal. On the ship, I'd think about following her out of the cabins at night, because she didn't sleep at all on that ship, and just talking with her for a while. But, I never know what to talk about. Or, I know what I want to say, but I'm always so nervous about what she's gonna say that I just freeze up. I thought it over so much; I worried over it until I was sick. And I came to the conclusion that she'd never go out with someone like me. I'm… well, I'm not her type. She's perfect with everything she does, and I'm just… me. She's put together and strong, and I'm a wreck. She's the reforming Evil Queen, and I'm the floundering Savior. She can only go up, while I can only get worse. She's so much more than anything I could ever be. And I think that scares me." Emma tries to breathe evenly, but she can feel the heat gathering behind her eyes, slowly getting hotter. She closes her eyes, screwing them tight.

"I don't deserve someone like her. She's everything I'm not. I'm nowhere near good enough for her. She's… she's just amazing. Everything she does is for love, whether it be good or bad. All the things I've done… they're all selfish. They're for me, or they somehow help me in the end. Plus, she's already had a true love. You don't get two, apparently. I'm not even sure if she'd want to love anyone else. After everything, walling up is all she knows, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Emma listens to herself for a moment, mulls over the words she's been saying.

"Dear, god. Everyone's right. That sounds so stupid. Of course they were right. I just didn't see it. You never see what's right in front of you, I guess. Even in your own head." The horse nudges the hand that's still scratching between her eyes. Emma laughs and says her thoughts out loud.

"Horsie, I think I'm falling for her. I mean, she's breathtakingly beautiful, the whole magic thing with the saving everyone together really brought us closer, and then the ship, not to mention threatening anyone that says Regina's name wrong. Oh, shit!" She laughs loudly, throwing her head back. "I've got feelings for my son's other mother. Oh, god, that's rich." She calms down a bit, looking at the horse again. Her laughter dies out completely, her smile fading with it.

"Oh, god, horsie. This is bad. Oh, shit. She doesn't even like me. She barely tolerates me! Oh, fuck," she groans, "I'm so screwed. I can't do anything about it either. I just have to wait and hope that she's actually into girls. I'm so stupid. Ah, shit. That could take fore-" The horse neighs loudly, jolting Emma out of her little rant. She looks at the impatient horse and nods.

"You're right. I need to calm the fuck down and breathe." She paces for a bit, looking over at Henry to make sure he's still alive before she turns back to the horse.

"What should I do, horsie? Nothing, I guess. Just act normal. Of course that's what I'll do. Just act natural. God, when did this all become so complicated? Alright," she looks down at her watch, "we're outta time, horsie, but I'll take your advice. Just act naturally normal. Easy enough. Sorta." She looks over to see Henry putting all of his stuff away. She gives the horse's nose one last rub before patting it gently. "Bye, horsie. Until next time." She jogs lightly over to Henry, leaving behind the white horse.

"Ready to go, kid? Maybe we can catch your mom before she drops of your comic that you wanted by, and we can all go to Granny's. Maybe watch a movie after?" Henry smiles up at Emma, nodding eagerly.

"That'd be awesome! Let's go!" He starts to jog off, throwing a "Bye, Lucky!" over his shoulder, ushering out his birth mother. They get into the car, and start driving home...

Completely oblivious to the small flash accompanied by purple smoke coming through the stables.

Regina stands in the stable that held the beautiful white horse, stunned. She'd just come to make sure Henry didn't get hurt. But now...

"Oh my god," is all she can say, the words echoing around the empty stall before she makes up her mind, quickly poofing out of the stall and to her house to grab the comic that Henry wanted.

She decides to walk to Emma's apartment. It'll give her time to think. Think about everything Emma said. About how Emma's words, feelings, and tears stirred something deep in her heart that she never thought would stir again.

She also needs to think about which movie she wants to watch.

**A/N: So... what'd you think? Was it too much? Too little? Want more, or should I be finished? Thanks for reading! :) PM me if anyone thinks of a prompt they want me to try. I'll try to surprise you with what I come up with. Anyway, leave me a review so I can see what you think. Cause, honestly, it matters what you think of my stories. It really does. You guys mean a lot! :) Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Love you all!**

**~SwanQueen101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY! Sorry it took a bit longer than intended. My best friend got back from the beach, and I spent two nights with her, so that took up a bit of time. So... this chapter is a little longer because I just ****couldn't stop it before something good happened... that's just not nice. :) So... there will be a third chapter! Lol this turned out a LOT longer than I thought it was going to be originally, but that's okay because the next chapter will be pretty awesome! :) Can't wait to hear from you guys, and thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! :D You're all really sweet and awesome! :) Can't wait to see what you think!**

**Warning: Mention of abuse, but seriously, it just says the word abuse. Once. That's it I swear! And good things happen at the end... so beware. Not as much swearing as before... Emma's trying to be a lady... sorta... hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

She's been waiting for about five minutes. Waiting for the familiar yellow deathtrap to come around the corner so she can act like she's walking toward the apartment. Of course, she'd never let anyone know she's waiting, so she pretends to be looking through the windows at different shops, walking as slowly as she can.

It's funny, she's never looked at any of the cute little trinkets that litter the windows at all the different shops, but she's owned the town for almost thirty years. Okay, that's not true. She looked at _everything_ when she first came to town. But she was just overlooking, seeing how things worked and what they did. She never took the time to look at the little details on the beautiful china teacup that's been sitting in the window all this time.

And now she wonders why she didn't as she observes the beauty of the small cup. The swirls and bends topped with colorful flowers are enough to entrance anyone. She tilts her head to the side to get a different perspective when she sees a yellow blur in the reflection of the glass.

Comic book in hand, she swiftly spins and starts walking again, not even realizing that she'd stopped in the first place. She reminds herself to go back and buy that cup.

The yellow machine slowly comes to a stop ahead of her. Regina pauses in her step for a small second, barely noticeable to the average civilian. After a few seconds, Emma steps out of her car and waves at the brunette.

Regina almost wishes she could hold back her smile.

Henry pops out next, closest to the curb. Regina's eyes immediately shift to his form.

"Hey mom! We're grabbing some lunch if you wanna come!" She smiles at him, still walking closer.

"Well, if that's alright with Miss Swan, then I'd be delighted to join you." Regina's eyes shift slightly in the blonde's direction. The woman opens her mouth to respond, but before she can, Henry seems to beat her to the punch.

"She's the one that brought it up. Of course she wants you to come!" Emma's eyes widen slightly, and she can feel the heat making it's way up her neck. She clears her throat softly.

"Yeah, uh, I figured you'd want to spend some time with the kid, and I'm hungry, so, uh, yeah. I just figured we could do our lunch twice this week." Emma knows she's blushing, but she's desperately hoping that Regina won't mention it.

"That sounds lovely, Sherriff." Regina's lips twitch upward in amusement at the blubbering blonde.

"Great, let's go!" Henry grabs both of their hands and starts dragging them toward the diner. "I'm starving." They both laugh at his statement.

"It seems Henry inherited your stomach, Miss Swan." The teasing tone makes Emma roll her eyes, though she's glad it's lacking its usual bite. Her smirk adds to the playful eye roll.

"He may have gained his stomach from me, but he gained the demandingness from you." She turns her head to look at Regina, a teasing smile on her face. Regina smirks at her.

"Well, dear, I am one to get what I want." She says lightly, but when her eyes trail down Emma's body, Emma has to look away to hide the blush that swarms over her face.

_The hell was that?_ Emma thinks, not really sure what to make of the gesture. _Did she just flirt with me? Or is that just normal? Crap…_ She isn't aware that Regina's thinking almost the exact same thing.

_Why did I just say that? Maybe she didn't pick up on it. Who are you kidding, Regina? Of course she picked up on it._ Regina scolds herself mentally, but her facial expression is one of a winner. Her smirk stretches across her face as her young son drags her into Granny's.

He walks in first, still holding both of his mothers' hands. They both end up trying to fit through the door together, awkwardly bumping into each other. Both of their faces flush slightly in embarrassment.

Henry drops their hands, turning around to look at his mothers pressed flush against each other. He giggles lightly and heads for their usual booth in the far back. They roll their eyes at him before trying to figure out who should go first.

"Here." Emma says quietly, putting her hands on Regina's waist to push her through first. Regina puts her hands unconsciously on Emma's shoulders. She claims it's to steady herself.

After their hands linger for a second longer than they should, Regina clears her throat and quickly removes her hands, sending a small "thank you," in the other woman's direction. Emma's eyes are wide as she walks behind Regina, following her to their booth. Henry watches them with interested eyes but doesn't say anything when they choose to sit next to each other on the opposite side of him.

"So, how were the stables, Henry?" Emma knows she's making sure everything went like it was supposed to, but she can't help the nerves from getting to her as her fingers twitch nervously in her lap.

"It was so much fun! I got to see Lucky again, and there was a new horse there! It was so pretty. All white. Emma doesn't like horses, but even she liked this one!" Emma perked up at that.

"How do you figure that, kid?" Henry looks over at Emma, smiling.

"Well, you were talking to the horse and laughing like you were enjoying her company. Plus, you were almost always scratching her between the eyes. I think she liked you too. She'd be perfect for you, you know. She was really nice." He turns his eyes back to Regina. "But Emma would never get on any horse." A smirk forms on his little face, an exact replica of Regina's. "She's scared." He rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"Hey! I'm not scared! I just don't like horses! Well, some of them. They're really tall! And, for your information, I used to ride horses. I haven't been on since I was eight, but I did used to ride." She has both pair of brown eyes on her.

"Well, what happened?" Henry asks, Regina nodding along subtly. Emma's smile turns the tiniest bit sad, only enough for Regina to notice, before she continues.

"Well, I was riding, and I fell off my horse. It was the first time for me to ride without my helmet. He bucked me right off, and I flew into the fence. I had to get ten stitches on the back of my head from where I hit it on the wood of the fence. I haven't gotten on a horse since." The table is somewhat silent for a few seconds before Ruby comes over to take everyone's drink order. As usual, Emma tells her all the drink orders. Two hot chocolates with cinnamon and black coffee, one sugar.

Henry scoots out of his side of the booth, claiming the need to go to the bathroom and wash his hands. Both mothers nod at him, granting him permission.

Once he's out of earshot, Regina turns on Emma, eyes narrowed in contemplation. Emma jumps a little, startled at the sudden movement. She sees the look on the brunette's face, and decides to wait for her to ask whatever it is she's trying to ask.

"Were you given the option to continue horseback riding, or were you just not allowed to go back to the stable your horse was kept in?" That… was not the question that she was expecting at all.

"Oh, uh, no. I mean, neither, I guess. While I was in the hospital, the family that was fostering me decided they didn't want to take care of someone that's bedridden. They didn't want to pay for the hospital bills, so they sent me back. I, uh, was never put in a home with horses again." Emma looks over at Regina to see her studying her face. She offers a half smile that doesn't quiet reach her eyes.

"What about you?" Regina blinks, startled by the question.

"What do you mean?" Emma chuckles.

"When was the last time you rode for fun? Have you ever ridden in Storybrooke?" Emma watches as Regina's eyes cloud over, and she almost regrets the question.

Regina, on the other hand, is remembering the last time she rode for fun. With Daniel. Before he was killed. She takes a deep breath, trying to push away the memory.

"I haven't ridden for fun in quite some time. Mother never approved, but I did it anyway sometimes." Regina swallows hard, but she keeps her eyes locked on the blue eyes in front of her. They both smile sadly at each other before Emma's smile turns less sad and a little softer.

"Well then maybe we should all ride together sometime. Just for fun." Regina clears her throat before looking over at Emma with a playful glint in her eye.

"Maybe we should. Henry would love that." She purses her lips in thought. "We'd have to get you a nice tall horse." Emma rolls her eyes and shoves their shoulders together before Henry slides back in the other side of the booth.

"We're going riding?!" He exclaims, his eyes wide and excited. "For real? All of us?! That'd be so much fun!" Emma and Regina smile at Henry, neither of the really sure what to say. It was just a suggestion at first, but now that the kid's heard what they were talking about, maybe they should make it a solid plan.

"We're talking about it kid. We're not really sure. But we'll definitely look into it." Emma cuts in first, trying to keep his hopes up, but not really sure if they will actually end up riding together. Henry seems content with that answer.

"Sweet!" He pauses when Ruby comes back with all of their drinks.

"Do you all want your usual?" She asks politely, looking from Henry to Regina to Emma. Regina eyes her suspiciously when Ruby's eyes linger a little longer on Emma. She arches her eyebrow before narrowing her eyes at the waitress as she leans a little closer to Emma. She clears her throat.

"Yes. Our usual's would be perfect, Miss Lucas. The sooner the better." She says lightly, the underlining threat left hanging in the wolf's ears. Ruby quickly straightens back up, nodding curtly, before she turns tail and goes to take someone else's order.

Regina smirks.

She may be trying to change, but some things will always cling, even in the lightest of ways.

Emma looks over at the smug woman next to her, contemplating if she had actually heard the jealously in Regina's voice, or if she was just imagining it to make herself feel better. She's about to ask when Henry starts talking again.

"Anyway, how's your day been so far, mom?"

They talk for a while, Henry trying the hardest to keep the questions coming, or he'll just go off into a story about something he's heard at school. Occasionally, Regina and Emma will exchange words, but it's more them talking to Henry.

When the food comes, Emma shifts in her seat to make room for Ruby, who's leaning over the table to put down Regina's food. When she puts her hand on the seat to push herself up and over, her hand accidentally lands right on top on Regina's, sending the now familiar spark of magic through each of them. Emma pulls her hand off Regina's quickly, blushing heavily.

"Sorry," she mumbles, trying to quickly push away from the moment.

"Quiet alright, dear." Regina says back, a blush of her own lightly covering her cheeks. Henry watches, puzzled by the reactions from his mothers. But he finds that it kinda makes sense. The Evil Queen, reforming, and the Savior becoming more than friends. He supposes that would be the beginning of her _real _happy ending. Because then she'd have someone to love and protect her; she'd have her White Knight. Her Savior. And after everything that's happened to her, he really does believe that she deserves it. She deserves her happy ending.

And with that in mind, he thinks of an idea.

"Mom, you wanna come with me and Emma-"

"Emma and I, dear."

"Sorry, you wanna come with Emma and I to the park when we're done eating?" He smiles at her hopefully, while Emma looks at him with confusion.

"We're going to the park?"

"Well I don't want to intrude." They say at the same time. Emma, hearing Regina's remark, speaks up quickly.

"You wouldn't be intruding." She smiles at the brunette before looking back over at Henry. "Finish eating, kid, and we'll all head over. It's a beautiful day, might as well get some use out of it." Henry shoots her a beaming smile, and she chuckles at his excitement.

"Great!" He exclaims, shoving a fry smothered in ketchup into his mouth. He looks up just in time to see Emma doing the exact same thing, Regina's expression of disgust while stabbing her salad making the gesture. Emma looks at Regina with confusion when she sees the former mayor continuously looking up at her and touching the side of her mouth. Emma looks around the table, trying to see what had Regina tapping her face. When she's met with Henry's smiling face, obviously holding in laughter, she knows something's up.

She looks quickly back over to the brunette so see her rolling her eyes before taking a napkin from the table.

"You can be such a child at times, Em-Miss Swan." She clears her throat quickly, sneaking a look at the blonde to see if she noticed the quiet slip. Oblivious as ever.

"What? That's insulting." Emma says with a teasing smirk. The smirk fades when Regina brings the napkin up to the corner of her mouth and wipes delicately. She clears her throat. "Uh, thanks," she mumbles, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"No problem, Miss Swan. You should be more careful with that disastrous red paste. Not only is it unhealthy, but also its stains are nearly impossible to get out. I don't want any of that near me or my nice outfit." Regina huffs, clearly unimpressed. Emma rolls her eyes at the health freak.

"Please. At least it has tomatoes it in. That's a vegetable. But it could be debated that it's a fruit. Either way, it's healthy." Regina's eyes widen in obvious shock before her eyebrows furrow and she opens her mouth.

"Miss Swan! Those tomatoes are processed with all kinds of chemicals and unhealthy substances that immediately take away the healthiness of the disgusting paste. No matter a fruit or vegetable, it is unhealthy and unnecessary to eat." She finishes with a quick nod. Emma almost laughs at the way she pronounced vegetable, but she manages to hold back.

"Oh, come on. It's healthy enough." Emma smirks at the brunette, obviously egging her on. Regina's face goes slack in exasperation. Emma just can't seem to hold her laugh in anymore. Regina's face contorts in irritation, a light blush creeping up her neck.

She wonders why Emma's laugh suddenly makes her a little lightheaded. And then she wonders why everything's changed because she knows Emma likes her.

_It shouldn't change anything. She's still Snow White's daughter, my enemy. The one that's destined to defeat me. _She thinks to herself, the disappointment that she feels in her gut being brushed away easily. _Oh, but everything's already changed._ The voice that she's been trying harder to listen too lately– the reforming voice, as she calls it– says quietly. And, out of a new, annoying habit, she listens to it. Because, everything really has changed. There's nothing she can do to stop it.

It's one of those things that she can't control, the things Dr. Hopper keeps saying are okay to have in her life. Now's the time for her to listen to him, she guesses.

And her bodily functions seem to be on the same track as her, because, suddenly, she's smiling a genuine smile and laughing a genuine laugh. Obviously things have changed.

Emma stops laughing, her eyes wide as she takes in the sound of Regina's laughter. She blinks in surprise at how light and real it sounds. Henry's next fry seems to have stopped on its trek to his mouth; he looks kinda like a gaping fish.

In fact, everyone in the diner seems to have stopped just to hear the reforming Evil Queen's laugh. Some of them even manage a small smile instead of the usual grimace that graces their face's when they see the Queen.

Regina's laugh starts to die down when she hears how silent the diners gotten. She looks around and notices everyone looking at her as though they've seen a ghost. She turns to look at Henry and Emma, both of their mouths have gone slack, and it doesn't look like they're going to pick them back up anytime soon. She can feel her face heating up quickly, but she desperately tries to push it away. She turns back to the crowd and glares at all of them, practically pleading with them to diminish the deafening silence.

Finally, after long glares, people start to turn back around and talk to each other. Most likely, the Queen thinks, gossiping about the reforming Evil Queen's laugh. She turns back to her table and looks down at her salad before stabbing it and taking a delicate bite. Now, she can feel her face burning fiercely, and she lets it.

"Wow." Emma whispers, eyes still big as saucers. Regina doesn't think her face could possible get any hotter lest she starts spewing lava. She stabs her salad again.

"You haven't laughed like that since I was little, mom." Henry says quietly, looking up at her through his lashes. Her head snaps up at Henry's comment, shocked that he actually remembers her laugh. He's right, though. When they would play together after she got out of the office, they would run around the backyard and play tag until they were both exhausted. The last time she laughed like that, Henry was seven. She can feel the heat behind her eyes, but she closes them rapidly before any of the forbidden moisture can leak out. She clears her throat against the sudden lump of emotions.

"Yes, well, I don't know what overcame me." She says, her voice once again hard and distant. Emma growls next to her, and Regina whips her head around in surprise.

"Kid, go pay Ruby for our food, okay? You're mom and I will be right there." Regina narrows her eyes at Emma as Henry nods his head, taking the cash the blonde is offering him. Once Henry is out of earshot, Emma turns on Regina.

"Miss Swan, would you plea-"

"No." Regina quirks an eyebrow.

"No?" She asks, obviously irritated.

"No."

"You didn't even know what my question was going to be." Regina points out, a little more agitatedly than before.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to your question. I'm saying no."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, dear." Regina sneers with a roll of her eyes, interrupting Emma.

"Stop it!" Emma hisses. "Stop whatever it is you're doing. We were having a great time until you slammed your walls back down. So… just stop. Henry loves being around you when you tease him and smile and laugh. He loves it when you let down your walls. He loves seeing his real mom, not the Mayor. And, frankly, so do I. You're so much more fun when you loosen up and let yourself have fun. Why can't you just stop being the Mayor for a few minutes and let people in? Let Henry, our son, in?" Emma's eyes search Regina's hard ones for a moment. "I understand," she lowers her voice a bit, "the need to protect yourself, Regina. I get that. More than you know. I know what it's like to lose the people you care most about. I ge-"

"Get out Miss Swan." Regina demands, a familiar fury buried in her voice. Emma doesn't move. "Get out of the damn booth now." She snarls, clearly not amused. Emma sighs sadly and moves to get out, thinking their talk is over.

Regina shoves her way out of the now seemingly too crowded booth. "We will continue this discussion where there aren't any prying ears or eyes." She hisses at Emma before casting a quick glance around them. Emma realizes for the first time that people have turned their heads slightly to hear what the Savior and reforming Evil Queen are talking about.

Regina spins on her heel and stalks out of Granny's; Emma follows quickly, throwing a quick, "Henry, chat with Rubes for a sec," over her shoulder. She shoves the door out of her way before spotting an angry Regina stalking away from her. She rolls her eyes in aggravation before running after the slightly infuriating woman.

"Regina!" She calls; the brunette neither stops nor slows. She huffs at the fuming woman. "Regina, slow down!" She's closer. Almost close enough to grab Regina's arm; she picks up the pace a bit. "Regina!" She grabs the woman's arm, pulling her to a stop and spinning her around. They've worked their way down the strip of stores and come to a stop at an abandoned building.

Regina rips around, making Emma stop in her tracks. Emma finds herself rooted to the spot by the look on Regina's face. The fury and pain and sadness that resides in the woman makes Emma wonder how she can even be alive.

"You do _not_ get to tell me that you _understand_." Regina sneers in Emma's face. "You will _never_ understand what I went through. What I'm _going_ through. Never." Emma's anger grows at the words being thrown at her. She doesn't really understand why hurt bubbles in her stomach under all the anger. She opens her mouth to interject, but Regina's on a roll. "You don't know what it's like to see someone you've fallen in love with, someone who actually dared to love you back, die in front of your eyes. Killed by your own mother. She took his heart from his body and _crushed_ it. Crushed it!" She shoves her finger at Emma, poking her right in the sternum. Emma winces slightly at the pressure, but she stays standing.

"You don't know what it's like to be told that the one person you trusted most was the one that betrayed you. That _helped_ kill your love." She pokes Emma's chest again; Emma takes a step back. "You don't know what it's like to finally get your supposed happy ending only for it to be nothing like you thought it would be. You get so excited that maybe you'll finally be able to control everything in your life, that maybe you won't get the short end of the stick this time only to be thoroughly disappointed." Emma closes her eyes, anticipating and preparing. Another shove. Another step.

"You don't know what it's like to adopt a child, someone to love you because nobody else will, only to have him turn on you. To call you evil and vile and disgusting just like _everybody _else. You don't know what it's like to know that you _are_ all those things." Shove, step.

"You don't know what it's like to be so terrified of your mother but also crave her love so much that you'd do _anything_ to get it. And then, when you do finally get it, it's ripped away from you in seconds. And you'll never get it back because she's _dead._" When no shove comes, Emma opens her eyes to see Regina's eyes clouded with tears.

"But you wanted it so badly. You took everything she did to you and kept it a secret because you loved her no matter how much abuse she put you through." She continues even as Emma tries to comfort her. She doesn't let her. Instead, she clears her throat and finishes in a strong, clear voice.

"And you have no _clue _what it feels like to have magic take ahold of you, to have it control everything you do, every move you make. It controls your thoughts and emotions, never truly letting you think for yourself. It's a drug, addicting and controlling. And nobody will help you get away from it because they don't care enough about you to even try." Her anger has definitely subsided, the strong, angry woman replaced with a woman barely holding it together. Regina desperately wishes the tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks would disappear. They don't.

She tries to poke Emma again to get her point across, but she only ends up putting her hand over the blonde's heart and just feeling it pump under her hand. She watches it for a moment, just staring at it, until she looks up, her deep brown eyes locking with green shimmering ones.

"You don't know how it feels to have people you used to care so much about, some you even still do, turn against you and tell you that you can't do anything good. That you can't _be _good. That you'll never change, that you'll never be good enough. When you get kicked down, but people just keep kicking you," she takes a shuddering breath, "even when they _know_ you can't handle any more, they just keep kicking. You can't possibly know what that's like, so do _not_ tell me that you understand." Regina whispers, not sure if her voice is strong enough to be anything but.

She lets her hand fall from the blonde's chest, her other hand going up to wipe under her eyes. She knows she probably looks terrible with her makeup smudged everywhere and her mascara running down her face.

Emma, on the other hand, also has tears running down her face, but she doesn't wipe them away. She's hurt and angry and sad and happy and a million other emotions that are churning in her stomach, all of them contradicting each other. When she finally speaks, her voice is scratchy from the emotional lump in her throat.

"You… you think that I don't understand?" Her voice is broken, angry, hurt, and a bit disappointed. Regina's head snaps up at the tone, not knowing what to say to that. Seeing the lost look Regina's sending her, Emma elaborates. "You actually think that I don't understand what that all feels like? To have people always turn on you? Regina," she laughs bitterly, "I grew up in the system. They give you back when they don't want you anymore. You're a meal ticket, and if you mess up, you're punished for it. And not exactly in a humane way." She takes a step away from the brunette, starting to pace on the sidewalk.

"You can't actually think that you're the only person whose ever had bad shit happen to them, can you? We aren't all that different, you know. You think I wanted to give up Henry? That I wanted my child to be taken from me before I ever got the chance to even _hold_ him? You think I wanted to be taken to jail because the person that I fell in love with ended up being a coward? You think that I wanted all that to happen?" She shakes her head, looking up at Regina, determination shining through. Regina blinks at the sudden change, tears still shining in her eyes, makeup still smudged.

"Of course I didn't want that to happen!" She says, walking forward, suddenly much closer to Regina than she was a second ago. "But, don't you see," she says softly, taking Regina's cheeks in her hands, wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs, "I wouldn't be here if that didn't happen. I wouldn't be here with my parents, my friends, Henry… you." She whispers, and Regina lets her eyes flutter closed, for once not minding the nerves that come with being this close to Emma.

"And I know that may be super cheesy," a small smile cracks at the edges of Regina's mouth, "but it's true." Emma's hands suddenly disappear, and Regina's eyes snap open when they do. She watches the blonde in front of her fidget and squirm with a raised eyebrow. Carefully, she places her hand under Emma's chin and lifts it so she can look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asks quietly, not really sure where things had suddenly gone south. Emma swallows thickly, but covers in with a choked, nervous laugh.

"Nothing. No, I just…" she trails off, leaving the brunette confused.

"Emma?" At the use of her name, Emma's eyes widen, and her eyes snap up to meet the chocolate brown, taking in the smudged mascara and red-rimmed eyes and smiling lightly. _God, you're so beautiful,_ she thinks. Regina's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?" She stutters, trying to mask her surprise.

"Huh?" Emma asks, looking back up to Regina's eyes. The look Regina's sending her, a mix between surprise and fear, confuses her.

"You just said… never mind." The brunette shakes her head, scolding herself mentally for overthinking the compliment. Emma, for her part, is utterly confused. Her eyes widen in realization before a deep blush creeps up her neck.

"Oh… I didn't think I said that out loud." She mutters, the blush quickly spreading. Regina chuckles despite herself. Emma groans before pushing away from Regina and pacing again. "I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm a goddamn doer, not a talker." She mutters as she talks. Regina, not hearing the words, looks concerned.

She takes a step towards the pacing blonde, but before she can take another one, Emma's got a hold on her wrist. She squeaks at the sudden contact, but covers it by clearing her throat. Emma drags her around the corner of the abandoned building before gently turning Regina to face her. She pushes the beautiful brunette in front of her backwards until her back hits the wall. Regina clears her throat, trying to get her heart to stop thumping so hard.

"What are you doing?" Regina's voice is slightly huskier than before. Emma smirks at her, clearly pleased with the affect she's having. She takes a step closer, closing the distance between their bodies. Regina licks her lips, anticipation weighing heavily on her, and puts her hands on Emma's shoulders. She can see how dark the blonde's eyes have gotten, and it makes her throat dry. Not that it wasn't before.

Emma continues to move closer before giving an answer. Their foreheads touch; their breath mingles together. "I'm not very good with words." Emma whispers before closing the short distance.

The kiss is short at first. A quick peck before Emma pulls away, uncertainty clenching her stomach. Regina's eyes flutter open, locking with Emma's for a second before her hands move behind the blonde's neck and pull her closer again. Emma's hands fall to Regina's hips, pulling her closer. Regina's hands weave their way through Emma's hair, trying to pull her closer as well.

Their lips, they both think, mold together perfectly. Emma's light pink lips teasing Regina's dark ruby red lips, pulling a small moan from the older woman. Regina feels the energy around them buzzing, along with the magic. She can't help but revel in the way they seem to fit together, like nothing can get between their bodies. And when she feels the delightful tingle of a tongue being swept over her bottom lip, she can't help letting the intruder in.

When their tongues meet, heat spreads through the both of them, driving them forward. Emma, becoming bolder, seems to easily dominate the unusually submissive woman with her tongue. Emma moans softly, delighted at how well things are turning out.

Her hands wander on their own, feeling the brunette's body shiver under her touch. They stay at a safe distance from places they would usually jump too, but she doesn't think about why that is. Instead, she manages to find her hands buried in Regina's apple scented hair. _Of course its apple scented…_ she thinks, but her thoughts are cut short when Regina bites her bottom lip slightly. She knows they're running out of air quickly, but she really doesn't want to stop.

That's why, when Regina pulls away slightly, gasping from the kiss, Emma moves her mouth down slowly, descending on her neck. Regina moans softly when Emma kisses the skin behind her right ear. She begins to move down the soft skin, sucking on it lightly. Regina knows Emma might leave a mark when the blonde starts licking and sucking on her pulse point, but she can't find it anywhere in herself to care, and she lets Emma know that with a loud, breathy moan. Emma smirks into the skin before placing a soft kiss where she's marked Regina as hers.

She looks up at the brunette; seeing Regina with her head against the wall and eyes closed in pleasure makes her move back up to Regina's ruby, swollen lips and place a teasing, light kiss on them before pulling away slightly. Regina's eyes open to find Emma watching her with a soft smile. She smiles back at the beauty before her, blushing lightly. Emma chuckles as Regina removes her hands from the blonde curls and places them on her shoulders.

Regina's smile drops almost immediately when she seems to focus on something behind Emma. Emma's brows furrow as she looks over her shoulder to try and see what the brunette is looking at. Emma's eyes widen when she recognizes the silhouette that was definitely not there before.

"Oh my god." She hears the ten-year-old boy's voice bounce around the silent alleyway.

**A/N: So... did you guys enjoy it? Was the kiss/make out session too much, too soon? Tell me what you think! :D I'm good with constructive critisism too... I take it seriously and try to fix whatever it is that needs fixing. I'm not gonna snap at you for telling me that I'm doing something ****wrong :) PM me if you have a prompt or any ideas that you may want to run by me... :) Can't wait to see what you thought! Thanks, and love you all!**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
